


It Worked!

by sbingle2018



Series: Hale Legacy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbingle2018/pseuds/sbingle2018
Summary: Stiles becomes pregnant with a Hale pup.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846942
Comments: 6
Kudos: 194





	It Worked!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have anyone else to proofread my works so please be gentle with that! My eyes are the only ones to see these works before I post them for you all to see. I do reread them and edit accordingly though.
> 
> This story is the first of a lengthy series I am working on! 
> 
> This story mentions stillbirth and the deaths of Derek's father, his sister Laura and his mother Talia Hale. 
> 
> If this is not something you are into do not read. Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> **Also in this series, Peter and Derek are cousins.**

Derek: "Stiles I can't be near you right now... you're in your first heat and me being an alpha I'm not going to be able to contain myself."

Stiles sighed into the phone and snuck his zipper down, shoving his hand into his pants and wrapping it around his throbbing cock. The moans and whimpers that escaped his lips made Derek shiver on the other end of the phone, knowing that Stiles was touching himself. 

Derek: "Stiles, you gotta stop... those sounds you're making. Those slutty little fucking noises you're making. You're making me want to fuck you."

Stiles stroked his cock slowly and panted into the phone.

Stiles: "oh fuck Derek. Please, I need..."   
Derek: "tell me. Tell me what you need."  
Stiles: "I need you inside me. I need your cock, please Der."  
Derek: "you don't know what you're getting into."  
Stiles: "yes I do, I know about your knot... mmmm want you so bad. I know what being knotted ends up as... I know it ends up with me carrying your pup Derek. I want to. I want you. Want you to mate me, bite me. Wanna be knotted to you for hours as you fill me with your cum." 

Derek was stroking his own cock to the moans Stiles was letting out and he was so close to cumming, as was Stiles. 

Derek: "cum for me Stiles." 

Stiles cried out as he came in his hand, Dereo had to jerk the phone away from his ear. He grunted as he came right after Stiles, and he panted into the phone...

Derek: "as bad as I want to mate with you.. you're seventeen Stiles. I'm twenty-two, you don't want to be mated to me.. you're young. You don't want pups now... your body is telling you that you do, but in heat you're going to do and say just about anything to get me to mate with you." 

  
Stiles knew deep down it was way more than that, and he wanted Derek to understand that... Talia had her first pup at fifteen and stayed married and mated and committed to Derek's father. She had three pups with him. Laura, Derek and Cora. Stiles wanted to be Derek's mate, after Peter bit Scott and he presented as a beta... Stiles presented as an omega and only omegas go through heat only omegas can bare pups. Yeah when Talia died an alpha female (but she was born an omega) but that was because when Derek's father was killed by a hunter his power went to his mate and she led the family until her death. 

Now Derek is the Hale alpha with a whole slew of betas in the pack but only one omega... Stiles. If there are going to be any more Hale blood wolves at all it will be Stiles who carries, and gives birth to them. Deep down Derek knows it's the only way to have pups after Cora being the baby and she presented as a beta since birth, and Laura being dead. Laura was an omega but she was killed by Peter who had gone insane for a time. Wether or not Stiles was a male he could bare pups, and his omega side needed to do that. It's an omegas duty to carry and birth pups. 

A long silence on the phone then Derek heard that all to familar click on the end of the phone, where a very pissed off Stiles threw his phone down. Stiles was suffering through his first heat, his skin burned, he was sweaty and aching. His cock hard 24/7 even after cumming multiple times, the only thing to ease him would be Derek. But, Derek wasn't ready to give in... he was a young alpha with a very arrogant streak in him. Even deep down he really didn't want Stiles to suffer, but he wasn't ready to father pups. 

Derek was afraid, to hurt Stiles, to be a father, to be responsible for a mate as beautiful and devoted as Stiles... to be responsible for a pup, or god forbid multiple pups. It was rare but not unheard of for male omegas to birth twin or even triplet pups... Peter's "mother" was Talia's baby brother and Peter was a twin. His twin was stillborn. Derek was terrified of every possibility that could happen from mating with Stiles. 

~•~•~•~

It had been a few days since Derek had heard anything out of Stiles, and he was going insane by this point with the uncertainty of what was happening to him through his heat. Typically an omega goes through their first heat under the supervision of their alpha, and when the time is just right in the cycle they mate. And, that union produces a pup or a litter. 

Derek drove to Stiles' house against his better judgment, and found Stiles in his nest alone at home... his dad at work for the night. Stiles was crumpled up laying naked in the middle of the beautiful nest of blankets he had built, he took his time and took great care to built it in the middle of his bedroom floor. He was clutching Derek's shirt to his chest, sobbing. 

Drenched in sweat, his body tinted pink rather than his usual pale complexion. A huge pile of blankets in the corner and Derek could hear the washer and dryer going downstairs... Derek was taken aback at the care Stiles took to change the blankets and keep them clean. 

Most omegas can be quite filthy, sleeping in cum soaked blankets and not giving a fuck about it. But, not Stiles. His nest was prestine and all too inviting to Derek. 

Derek knocked on the door frame to alert Stiles of his presence, Derek knew this conversation would be the hardest because he could smell the slick that Stiles was producing... telling him this was the time in Stiles' cycle that he would become pregnant and the hardest time in a heat cycle for an alpha to resist his animal instincts. 

Stiles flinched almost afraid, and he sat up covering himself with Derek's shirt he had been holding.. covering his modesty and protecting the last shred of dignity he possessed. 

"Der?" His voice broken as he sobbed, and Derek's heart hit the floor. "Stiles I-I didn't know it would get this bad for you. I'm-" Stiles cut him off "were you gonna say you're sorry? Because, you should be. You exiled me to my house ALONE when you're my alpha and you're supposed to be here for me. Protecting me... what kind of alpha are you?" 'A shitty one' Derek thought to himself seeing his beautiful omega in shambles. 

"It's not supposed to be like this Stiles.. you're seventeen and I'm far from the kind of alpha you deserve." Derek said quietly looking at his feet and Stiles snapped. "Stop! Stop making my decisions for me Derek. Damn it when are you going to see that you ARE MY alpha. I'm the only omega in this pack and I'm the only one suffering like this... and where were you? Huh?! Giving me some shitty phone sex thinking that's enough?! How dare you!" 

Derek stepped into the room and closer to the nest, Stiles' eyes glowed blue and he bared his fangs meeting Derek at the edge of the nest. He was guarding his ground, Derek dropped to his kness in a small act of submission. 

His eyes glowed red and he roared at Stiles, who shifted back to human, but still held his ground guarding his nest. He wasn't afraid of Derek, because deep down he knew Derek wouldn't hurt him. Sitting up on their knees they watched one another, moving together and never losing eye contact. Derek reached his hand out, and slid it up Stiles' forearm to his shoulder. 

As he melted into the touch, Stiles inched his way back across the nest. Slowly, and methodically leading Derek to follow him. Derek paused with not a word spoken between them... he knew if he got into that nest with him it was all going to be over. There would be no stopping them mating... he took a deep breath and kicked his shoes off as he slowly on his knees climbed over the small barrier wall made of blankets. As soon as he was sitting on his knees with Stiles there in the nest, his omega was all over him. 

Hands, tongue, teeth. His arms desperately clutching onto Derek, the moanes escaping his lips making Derek's cock throb in his pants. Stiles pushed Derek's shirt up until he pulled it off of him, Derek's body was godlike and muscled, beautifully tanned. Slites bent down and pressed his nose into Derek's happy trail, breathing in the scent of his alpha. As he softly bit his teeth down on the waistband of Derek's underwear that was peeking from the waistband of his jeans, he moaned softly and Derek slid his hands down the spine of his beautiful omega. 

Moving so Stiles' head was between his thighs, and his chest on the blankets, ass in the air. Derek leaned over and kissed down Stiles' back. Stopping at his perfect ass cheeks, before he gripped them in his hands. They were in a 69 position, but Derek was draped down Stiles' back like a protective blanket. Derek's thick cock straining in his pants, and his bulge sitting on the back of Stiles' head as he leaned down and pressed his face between Stiles' milky pale ass cheeks... 

Stiles moaned loudly as he felt Derek's tongue flick across his hole, Derek groaned at the taste of Stiles. Tasting of salty sweat and slick, his scent heavy of rainwater and leather. He smelled like heaven, Derek slipped his tongue into Stiles' tight hole. He pulled up to take a breath, and he softly nipped at Stiles' ass cheek. 

He backed off of Stiles and he stood up, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down along with his underwear. Stiles moaned at the sight of his alpha's thick cock leaking precum, before Derek could move Stiles was on him. Derek moaned, and looked down at Stiles who already had a mouth full of cock and sucking like a perfect omega should.

Derek groaned in releif as he felt Stiles take his cock into his throat, Stiles choked slightly but Derek held a hand at the base of Stiles' skull as he fucked into his throat slowly. After a few seconds he let Stiles up and looked down at his omega with slobber all over his face, Derek dropped back to his knees, and he pulled Stiles into a deep passionate kiss. Their first kiss came after Stiles had his mouth full of Derek's cock, Derek could taste himself and he moaned into the kiss. 

He slowly laid Stiles back, and he laid down too.. scooting up behind him. The first words spoken between the two of them since the started this, was Derek whispering for Stiles to spread his legs a little. He followed his alpha's command and Derek slid his cock between Stiles' ass cheeks over his hole. Both of them moaned as Derek slicked himself up with his precum and Stiles' slick. He pressed the thick head of his cock against Stiles' hole. 

Derek was afraid to hurt him, he was so tight. As the head of his cock slipped bast the tight ring of muslce, Stiles pressed back into Derek. Snaking his arms around his omega he whispered in his ear "you want me to knot you baby? Make you my mate... give you a pup?" Stiles moaned desperately "Derek please, please I need to feel you. M'going insane." Stiles panted as Derek thrust once, and bottomed out inside of him. 

Derek had his beautiful omega pulled down onto his cock as far as he could go, he slipped his hands down Stiles body.. hands pausing on the lump just above Stiles hard, straining cock. He moaned and rubbed his fingers over the lump, whispering into Stiles ear. "You feel that?" Stiles nodded softly as Derek flicked his tongue around the shell of his ear, pulling out and feeling the lump disappear. He thrust back in swiftly and felt the lump hit his hand, he moaned "there's my cock right there" 

Stiles whimpered and moaned "Derek, I need you... just let go." Derek let a roar rumble in his chest and he started thrusting methodically and slowly. Not rushing their mating, although most wolf mating was quick, and then they were tied by the knot for at least a few hours. Derek knew he was a wolf but he wasn't an animal, and he wanted to take his sweet time ravishing his beautiful lover. 

Pulling Stiles as tight back against him as he could get him, he quickened his pace. The omega's tight virgin hole taking every inch of his alpha's thick cock over and over. Derek pulled out completely Stiles instantly missing the feeling of being filled, "Der-" he whined and Derek cut him off "easy baby, you'll get what you want." He flipped Stiles over onto his hands and knees, pressing his hand between Stiles shoulder blades and pushing his chest down to touch the blankets.

"Come here, baby.. put that ass up for me" as Stiles presented his ass to Derek he heard Derek groan "fuck yes, just like that." Grabbing the hips of his lover, Derek sank his cock back inside of him as deep as he could get. Immediately hitting Stiles' prostate, he moaned as Stiles screamed in pleasure. Rather than pulling out and thrusting back in Derek just gave small thrusts, repeatedly striking Stiles' prostate. 

"Derek... gonna cum. I'm gonna cum." Stiles was frantic to alert his lover of his impending orgasm. "Untouched... such a good little omega for me aren't you? Do it baby, cum for me." With those words Stiles came hard on the blankets beneath them, Derek moaned "d-don't clench or jerk.. you could hurt us both." His warning came right as his knot that was the size of his fist if not a little bigger thrust deep into Stiles, tearing him. He screamed, and Derek whimpered at the feeling of slick and blood dripping from his lover "I'm so sorry... I'm sorry" he just kept whispering to Stiles. 

As he whispered his apologies he came, hard and deep inside of Stiles. He knew instantly that it took and Stiles would be carrying his pup, he moaned at the thought of Stiles pregnant. Stiles had become accustomed to his knot and he whsipered "bite me" to Derek. Animal instincts kicking in, fangs dropping as Derek leaned in and sank his fangs into the soft supple flesh between Stiles' neck and shoulder. Stiles half screamed and half moaned as Derek marked him and made him his... werewolves heal, but to be marked by an alpha the first time they mated. Stiles would have a bite scar for the rest of his life.

Stiles whispered "I love you" and Derek leaned in nosing up Stiles neck "I love you too Stiles. I do, I love you. Fucking love you so much." 

~•~•~•~

The following morning Derek woke up with Stiles curled into his arms, and covered by a thin blanket. Both still naked and both still in the nest, Derek sniffed the air... It worked, Stiles was definitely pregnant with a Hale pup. He leaned in and kissed Stiles' cheek "hey sleepy head wake up" Stiles eyes fluttered open to look at Derek and he smiled "you stayed." 

Derek kissed him softly "of course I did... and I always will. I have a mate and a pup to protect now" Stiles looked wide eyed and looked down "it worked?" Derek nodded "it worked... you are now carrying a Hale pup and you aren't in heat anymore. So, how about we get up and clean up everything and we go back to the pack house and give everyone the good news.. plus Peter will be cooking. It's Sunday morning. He makes waffles every Sunday." 

After cleaning up all the blankets, and finishing up all the laundry they got dressed. Hopping in Derek's truck they drove over to the loft, everyone lived in the same building and the downstairs of the loft was their meeting room. Upstairs is where Derek and Stiles would now live together and raise their pup. 

Everyone was sitting in the meeting room when they walked in and sat down for breakfast...


End file.
